Unknown
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Ally has been in the hospital for 2 months. now. She's been in a coma for some unknown reason. Her baby is alive and healthy, too. Everyone thing is going well. I can't say anything without telling you spoilers. Sequel to Opposites Attract. Sorry if I go in and out of 1st and 3rd person.
1. Chapter 1

**As I said, I would be completely re doing Unknown and I am. I have a much better idea for this story than I did before. I really do hope you like this version better. Here is chapter 1. Where everything starts. **

**Unknown**

**Chapter 1 **

I woke up in a hospital room, all alone and scared. What was going on? Shouldn't I be getting married? Where is Austin? I heard a beeping from a machine. Why was I in a hospital? So many questions. Then something struck my mind. Wasn't I pregnant? I felt my stomach. Which happened to be flat. I went into panic. Where was my baby? A nurse walked in and stopped. She then ran back out the room frantically. Did I look horrible or something? Then I heard hushed voices from outside the room. Then the same nurse walked back in the a blond boy. He was nice looking. Wasn't he my husband?

"Ally!" he exclaimed and rushed over to me. He touched me and I was overwhelmed with memories. Him proposing to me at a hockey game. Then of a wedding. I was the bride, he the groom. Then I was screaming and hallucinating. I had completely collapsed in the middle of the aisle. She gasped and came back to reality. This guy, or Austin, was going to be her husband. He held her in his arms, or tried to.

"Austin." she said back hugging him. Austin kissed her forehead and her cheek, then finally her lips. But just real quick. It looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh god Ally I thought I was going to lose you. I don't want that to happen again." he hold her so close it was like he would never let go. Tears slid down his cheek. He was crying. Was he that happen?

"You won't lose me I promise. It's just how long have I been in the hospital? I mean I only remember passing out during the wedding." she replied. Austin took a deep breath and explained. My body had completely shut down on itself during the wedding. Maybe it was nerves, they didn't know. They rushed her to the hospital and tried to revive her but it didn't work. Her body had put herself in a self induced coma. She had been in the coma for at least two months now.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "Austin where's my baby?" she demanded. Austin motioned the nurse to go get something.

"She's fine and healthy. They had to do an immediate C section or the baby would have died. She's been waiting for a name." Austin smiled. The nurse brought in a baby and handed her to me. She had pretty brown eyes with my hair. Brown hair. She was so adorable.

"I love her," I cuddled her. "I want her name to be Taylor. Taylor Moon." I announced. Austin nodded. The nurse walked out of the room again.

"I like that name. I think it's perfect. She's so lovely." Austin wiped away the remaining tears on his face. Someone else walked in. I was positive he was my father. He burst into tears and ran to me. Austin backed up as my father hugged me carefully.

"Oh Ally, I thought you were gone." he said between sobs. I handed the baby to Austin real quick and returned my dad's hug.

"Dad that won't happen. I will always be here no matter what." I replied, feeling like crying. There was so much going on and it felt like everyone was crying. Dad looked at the baby real quick.

"What's her name?" he asked. I smiled and Austin handed him the baby to look at. She cooed and touched his face. It made dad smile.

"Her name is Taylor. Taylor Moon." I replied. Dad nodded and kissed Taylor's forehead. He handed her back to me gently. The baby smiled, I think.

"Well I've got to go sweetie. Work's calling." dad said. I nodded and he kissed my cheek before he left. Austin came over and set a chair by the bed.

"The nurse said you can leave in a few days. We could go home with her and everything. Finally be real parents." he smiled. Taylor went to sleep peacefully in my arms then. Getting out of here sounded great. Amazing. I really just wanted to be home with my family. Me, Austin, and Taylor. Together.

"Thank goodness. I don't want to be here any longer." I sighed and held Taylor closer. Austin nodded.

"I've been here every day waiting for you. Dallas to sometimes." he mumbled. Dallas did care I guess.

"He did? Can I talk to him now?" I eagerly asked. Austin nodded and left the room. Probably to go call Dallas or something, hopefully.

It took an hour for Dallas to get here. Austin had taken Taylor somewhere. Dallas came in, slowly walking inside. He smiled when he saw me. He sat next to me, talking my hand.

"You're awake. I'm thrilled beyond relief." Dallas said sweetly. Remember Ally, you have a husband or fiance. You love Austin not Dallas. He looked so sweet and innocent.

****"Ya Finally," I nodded. "I just wanna get out of here. Be home." I sighed. Dallas nodded,too. He probably didn't understand as well as I did. I mean he wasn't the one in the hospital for 2 months. He didn't also have a kid.

"We've all missed you. I mean I have alot. Oh your baby looks beautiful. She looks like you." he said. She did, alot like Austin, too. Dallas had a blank expression on his face.

"Thanks. Her name is Taylor by the way." I replied. Dallas tightened his fingers which were intertwined with mine. He had a big smile on his face.

" Taylor, that's a pretty name. I remember you talking about wanting to name your kid that when we were kids." Dallas replied. It's true. I had always wanted that name for my baby for a long time. He nodded.

"Ya that's her name. She's gorgeous. Taylor is everything I've ever wanted." it made me smile. And want to cry happy tears. Dallas just nodded. He didn't look too happy. Maybe he was just jealous because I was with Austin.

"I get it." he mumbled. The nurse told him he had to leave now and mumbled something else I couldn't hear.

"Well bye Dallas." I waved. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. I watched him leave. I felt bad, I mean that guy was head over heels for me and he couldn't have me. It eventually got late and the lights went out. I wanted to sleep but for some reason I couldn't. There was something in the back of my mind that I couldn't think of.

**Okay I'm going to stop there for now. Hopefully you liked the rewritten version of Unknown. I sure like it better than this. Review, favorite, or follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it has been forever since I updated this story. I'm glad for all y'all who reviewed. Sorry it's been forever since I've updated any story. I took a break because of the Holidays but I'm back now. **

**Chapter 2**

It's been at least a couple of days since I've seen Dallas. I know Austin had dropped in a couple of times to visit, but they were short visits. I didn't get why they were so short, maybe he just didn't want to see me or maybe the nurses didn't want him to see me. I know the nurses did say I would be able to leave soon, after they checked a few more things. Whatever that meant. They also hadn't let me see Taylor as much and that really angered me. I sighed as a nurse walked in. I usually slept to make the days go by, but I was starting to dread sleep. Especially this particular dream that kept happening constantly. That's why I was scared when I fell asleep that night.

_It was the same dream I'd been having before. I was running from something. I was barefoot and running in the sand with a dress on, my wedding dress It was dark and I couldn't see anything. But I could feel the little pebbles of sand digging into my skin. I tripped over something and stumbled to the ground. My knees scraped the sand and I whimpered in pain. Someone was behind me now, breathing on my neck. The person flipped me over so I was facing him. It was dressed in all black . Then it uncovered the hood it was wearing. Dallas was leaning over me, a hand around my throat. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill me. _

I sat up abruptly, my breathing quickening. I had never gotten that far into the dream. It was Dallas who tried to kill me in my dream. He wouldn't do that in real life though,, Or would he? Out of jealousy Dallas isn't that vicious or cruel. Let's just hope it didn't mean anything. Then I looked over to see Austin leaning in the doorway. How long has he been standing there for? He gave me a warm smile and walked over to me.

"Hey sweetie. I was waiting for you to wake up." Austin said, sitting next to me on the bed. I looked over at him, sitting up so I could face him. He kissed my forehead, taking both of my hands,

"Well I'm awake now. What are you doing here?" I asked, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I smiled at him as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I wanted to see you. Since you were asleep I waited for awhile. I've only been here for about fifteen minutes. " Austin explained , smiling back. How sweet, hopefully it didn't show that I had nightmares while I was sleeping. I didn't want to worry him. Austin pecked my lips softly.

"Do you like watching me sleep?" I murmured against his lips. Austin laughed a little and pulled away from my lips. He rested his forehead against mine, giving me an Eskimo Kiss. Austin wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling.

"Your pretty interesting to watch. Your so peaceful, like a bunny." he said. I laughed at that. Apparently I slept like a bunny. But bunnies were so jumpy and they acted like they were paranoid. I rested my head on his chest, wondering if I could sleep without a nightmare like this.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," I nervously laughed. " Did you see Taylor?" I asked. They hadn't let me see her all day and they weren't telling me why. Austin bit his lip.

"I.. No. I asked but they said no." he mumbled. So it wasn't just me. Why weren't they letting me see her? She's my daughter, I have the right to see her. She's my child! I buried my face in Austin's chest and he stroked my hair.

"They're not letting me see her either." I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes. Austin held me close to him, soothing me. He kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back. I closed my eyes, seeing if I could fall asleep. Hopefully I could, I needed a few hours of sleep.

An hour later, I was being shaken awake by someone. I opened my eyes, yawning. The light was piercing my eyes and I could see was Austin who had moved off my bed. He was sitting in a chair next to my bed. He was smiling and holding Taylor in his arms. I immediately sat up.

"They were just doing some testing.. Apparently she was acting funny but it was nothing." Austin explained, handing her over to me. I held Taylor close, kissing her forehead. She was so precious to me. Austin smiled over at me. A nurse came into the room.

"Um Ms. Dawson-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Call me Mrs. Moon." I said, smiling over at Austin. The nurse widened her eyes.

"Oh um Mrs. Moon your free to leave now.." she mumbled and walked out of the room. Austin looked at me, smiling brightly.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, leaning over me and Taylor. I nodded eagerly.

An hour later, we were back at my house. While I had been in the hospital, Austin had moved into my apartment. My stuff for Taylor was still in the house, her crib in my room . Austin had bought a dresser to put all of Taylor's close in. Also some other necessary items. I took Taylor and set her down in her crib, watching her. Austin came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She looks just like you." he whispered into my ear. I blushed a little and looked at Austin. He kissed my cheek lovingly.

"She looks like you too." I laughed a little before walking out of the room. Austin took my hand as I walked into the kitchen. Austin spun me around to look at him. He looked at me smiling.

"Ally, I know we didn't get to marry each other because of what happened, " he smiled. "We act like a married couple even though we aren't. I still really want to marry you." He slipped the ring off my finger and got down on one knee. "Marry me?' I smiled brightly.

"Of course.' I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

**Okay end of chapter :) I loved that chapter you have any ideas put them in the review or message me. If you want your character to be in the story just put that in the review or message me also :). Review, favorite, and follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


	3. UPDATE

**So I feel like this story is coming out really bad. Hopefully it doesn't seem like it. But I am actually going to redo it..Again I feel like I can't get ideas for this story and actually write it anymore. So I'll be writing and posting the new chapter hopefully in a couple weeks. **


	4. UPDATEAGAIN

So guys I lied. I um will not be coming out with a new chapter I am actually planning on redoing the whole series. I mean I'm going back to Opposites Attract and starting from scratch. This story is one of my best stories but I need to change some things about it. This new version will be totally better and I hope you guys like it. It will probably take me awhile so the NEW Opposites Attract will be out hopefully soon. I'll still keep the old one up just in case you guys still want to read it.

~~The Doctors Only Companion~~


End file.
